THE MISSION
by bobdabuilder0804
Summary: COMPLETE...About Jack, Palmer, Kim and Tony. (Summary sucks I know!)
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

Okay guys, so this is a separate fic from my other - but I will be continuing with the other. This is gonna be a short one, only a few chapters long. It doesn't really take place between any of the seasons. The president has been kidnapped and a team are about to go in and get him back. You will maybe hear some medical terms in this fic - I don't realy know what any of them mean I am just making them up as I go along, so if you understad them, they probably wont make sense. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The building had been swept, the plan had bene memorised. The men were ready. The missoin was simple, get Palmer out, and alive. Four men stood silently outside the dark mahogany door. All were dressed in full swat gear, black. They carried semi automatic riffles; with plenty of ammo conceled in there vests. The wore ear pieces, and waited in a deadly silence for the order to go and save ther president. They didn't know what to expect on the other side of the door, but it didn't matter. They would overcome whatever they had planned for them. 

At the front of the small group of men stood Jack Bauer, agent in charge of the situation. His fingers timgled slightly as he waited for the order to go. Although he hadn't realised, he was holding his breath. 

"Green light, you have a green light." Said an unkown voice on the end of the mens ear-pieces. 

Almost instantly Jack and Greg took a step away from the door as the other two men proceded to kick open the door throwing in a flash-bang, then closing the door to protect themselves. 

"...three...four..." Jack counted silently in his head. 

All four men closed there eyes as they caught a glimmer of the flash and then the deafeningly explosive bang. They readied there weapons and entered hte room rapidly, unwilling to let the enemy recover from this surprise attack. 

Jack and Greg entered first, with Manvers ans Henderson closely following suit behind. Rapid gunfire errupted as the agents began to shoot at the hostiles, who were now shooting back. Jack dropped two men and saw Palmer sat in the corner of the room unharmed; protectivley covering his head with his arms to prevent himself getting killed by a ricochet. 

Jack knew his instructions were to protect the president, the other three were here to secure the area, although the fire fight continued still. Jack saw there at least 6 men left attacking, but he figured his men could handle them, so he headed to Palmer. 

"Sir!" shouted Jack. 

Recognising the voice Palmer looked up to see his friend; and a man behind him taking aim at his head from behind. Sensing something was wrong Jack spun around spraying a hail of bullets at the man about to kill him. He could see Manvers dead body on the floor on the other end of the room, but headed over to Palmer, covering him until the shooting stopped. All of the attackers were dead, as was Manvers. Greg was checking his pulse whilst shacking his head. 

Jack outstretched a hand to Palmer pulling him up; and then began to pull his vest over his head, ruffling his hair up and revealing a plain black t-shirt. He passed it over to Palmer, 

"Sir put this on we could still be under attack." 

Palmer complied and pulled it over his head, he felt more safe. He was about to thank Jakc when 5 men jumped through the roof firing round after round after round at the agents. It took them a second to react but all three began to fire back. Jack dropped one and saw Henderson give another a double tap. 

One of the men approached Palmer with a large large combat knife, but Jack managed to get in front of Palmer and so the two men were only a foot apart. Jack raised his gun and began firing; but the chamber clicked empty. He was out of ammo. He quickly recahed to his back for a clip but realised his ammo was in the protective vest he had gave Palmer. The man swung out the knife with all his might hitting Jack in the lower stomach, he then pulled it all the way up to the top of his chest, ripping through his flesh. Realising what was happeneing Greg shot the man in the chest, who fell to the ground chocking on his own blood. 

Jack lied on the floor on his back as blood poured from the deep and long wound. His whold body was covered in the red substance and it began to seep onto the ground. Palmer was on his knees looking at Jack, tears in his eyes from worry. The threat must have gone as more men began to fill the room asking Palmer if he was okay. 

"Get this man medical attention NOW" screamed Palmer. 

"They are on there way sir," said Greg, his eyes full of sorrow as he looked from Manvers to Jack. 

"Jack" tried Palmer. 

Jack didn't even try to reply. He was in more pain than he had ever experienced in his whole life and he knew he coulb't speak. He couldn't remember what had happened but could see men stood around looking down on him. He could also see and hear Palmer sat at his side. He was confused and he noticed the room was starting to darken. His eyes began to droop. 

"Stay awake Jack. Hold on. Just a little longer. Hold on Jack..." cried Palmer from fear he was going to die. 

Slowly his eyes closed as a team of doctors entered the room, pushing Palmer away from the body so they could work on him. 

The world seemed to slow down to Palmer. He stood up slowly and saw his hands were covered in blood, as was his suit. But it wasn't his blood, it was Jacks. The noises around him began to grow distant. He could hear lots of medical terms that he didn't understnad being shouted. He could see Jack lying in a gurney as the doctors tried frantically to stop the bleeding. He looked down and was the vest Jack had gave him, drenched, again, in Jacks blood. Blood that wouldn't be there if Jack had left it on. A sudden wave of nausea hit him as he thought of this. 

The Doctor pushed even harder to close the wound but it was so long it was almost impossible to do so. The other doctor tried to seal the breakage poing. Suddenly he could feel a vibrating sensation in his arms, and saw it was Jacks body that was shacking intently. He had gone into shock. Doctor Rice looked up to Dr. Pel in question. 

"We need him in surgery, ASAP, load him up." 

Jack was loaded into the ambulance and Pamler climbed into the back. An agent who was unknown to him grabbed his arm, 

"Sir I strongly advise you to-" 

"Get off me," Palmer screamed, "you know whereI'm headed, have a team meet me at the hospital. I'm staying with Jack." 

The doors were closed and the ambulance sped off at high speed with the siren wailing. Palmer watched as the men inject numerous syringes into different places of his body. He stared at Jacks face, for the first time ever, Palmer thought he looked relaxed, except fot the sweat that ran down his face. Palmer noticed Jack was no longer shaking, and thought this must mean progress at least. 

The ambulance came to a halt and the doors were flung open, 2 nurses instantly began to gently roll Jacks gurned down the ramp and inot the hospital. They arrived at theatre and rolled him in, leaving Plmer at the dor. He told the nurse he ould be in the waiting room, and he wanted to be updated immediately. 

He sat down in a heap and looked around the private waiting room he was occupying. He glanced at ihs vest again, and got that sickening feeling iside his head. He closed his eyes and leant his head against the wall, praying they could save Jack. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

So there is was! Hope u liked it, theres a few chaps to come. Please r & r, thanks... 


	2. Chapter 2

Palmer sat in the chair as his guilt took over his mind. Once again he had put Jack in this situation; although this time he didn't actually ask him, it was still his thought. Mike Novik entered the room with 3 secret service men. 

" Sir," nodded Mike to Palmer, it was obvious he had been worried sick with the kidnapping. 

"Mike," replied Palmer, still lost in his thoughts. 

Seeing the blood that covered him he quickly ran over, 

"Sir are you all right, Jesus..." 

Palmer pushed him away and sat back down. 

"I'm fine Mike. This isn't my blood." He paused. "It's Jack's." 

"I'm sorry David. How is he doing?" he sounded truly concerned about Jack, but Palmer suspected it was only because he knew how close the two were. 

"In surgery." He sighed and stood up pulling out a mobile." I'm going to call CTU, tell them to notify Kim Bauer." 

Mike thought that this was not a good idea but decided to drop it, given Palmer's state of mind at this time. 

Tony picked up on the third ring. The information he was given from Palmer truly shocked him as much as it hurt him. 

"I'll take her myself sir. I'm on my way." 

He hung up and thought of how he was going to tell Kim. He looked down from his office and could see her typing at her terminal, so he called her and asked her to come up to see him. As she entered the room she knew instantly that something was wrong with the look on his face. 

" It's Dad, isn't it." 

Tony nodded, then told her the news. He stood up and hugged her, telling her he would take her to the hospital. Kim nodded and followed him to the parking lot, worried sick she could feel her stomach had dropped with nervousness. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After getting the room number from reception the two entered Palmer's room. Palmer came over and shook hands with Tony, then turned to see Kim. 

"I'm sorry you and your father have to go through this again," he said solemnly. Kim nodded and sat down, wrapping her arms around herself. Inside she was full of hate as she saw the president. Secretly she despised him. He was always calling in a favour from her Dad, always taking him away from her and putting him in danger. She wished he could just leave them alone because she feared he would kill her Dad eventually. 

Tony sat down next to her, "You okay?" He asked in a low voice so no-one else in the room could hear. She smiled at him, implying she was. "I'm here for you Kim," he said, before the nurse entered. Almost instantly Palmer, Kim and Tony ambushed her with questions about Jack. She took a step back and told them how he was doing. 

"I'm afraid one of his main arteries were harmed during the incident, which has resulted in a very high loss of blood. The doctors feel they can mend the artery, and he has in fact stopped loosing blood. Which is a very good sign. However, I am afraid it could still easily go the other way. Anything can happen, this next hour is critical." 

"Can I see him?" interrupted Kim. 

"I'm afraid nobody can see him whilst he is in surgery. And it will be a few more hour at least, judging by the size of the wound." 

Kim had tears in her eyes, she wanted to see her Dad desperately, but knew it would never happen. 

"I'm sure we could make an exception for this lady, it is her father after all." Asked Palmer, staring at the nurse who wasn't brave enough to stand up to the President. 

"Okay, you can see him, but only a minute, it is a very delicate operation." She was clearly angry at having to break procedure like this. 

Palmer smiled at Kim, who muttered a "thanks" in return as she followed the nurse out of the room. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kim was suited up in scrubs ready to go inside and see her Dad. As she entered the room she was shacking she was so scared. She could see 4 people surrounding her dad all cutting and pulling and clamping this and that. She moved a little closer, and looked at his relaxed face. She smiled and ran her hand on his hair. 

"Dad?" She said, knowing he couldn't hear her. 

She looked down at his stomach and saw his insides, it was not a pretty sight. It was then she realised how serious this was, and she might not see him again. She ran out of the room and was sick. After that she didn't want to go back into the room again, she was scared she would pass out. 

She pulled the scrubs off and went back to the room, sitting besides Tony she began to cry. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next chap will be longer, promise! Please R and R thanx 


	3. Chapter 3

The Mission: Chapter 3. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

3 Hours Later.

Palmer sat in a green cushion chair, Mike Novik at his side. He was inside a different room inside the hospital, being debriefed on what happened whilst he was kidnapped, and the incident involving Jack. 

Kim was still sat next to Tony, her head gently resting on his shoulder. She stared ahead at the same point on the white wash walls as though in a trance. Thoughts were running through her head insanely, it was surprising that her mind hadn't had a mental breakdown. One half told her that he was going to pull through and was going to make it and she would look after him and everything would be okay. The other half was nagging at her with negativity. The surgery had been well over three hours long, and there had recently been no sign of a nurse to tell them of his progress. She knew that at least one of his main arteries had been damaged and he had lost a great deal of blood. She silently cursed at herself for thinking such thoughts, although when the two competing sides were faced off against each other, she found it hard to believe he would be okay. 

She racked her mind trying to think of positive thoughts, but the only one she found comforting was that Palmer had left the room. She hated that man, she despised him, she wished for his death. Something sinister inside herself told her that if her father didn't pull through she may kill him herself. As though ripped back to reality she realised what she was thinking. Her father fought against people who held these same beliefs and he was in his current situation because of the people who felt this way. Was she the same as the monsters who did this to her father? Luckily she got no further into this harrowing debate about herself as a nurse entered the room. 

Instantly Kim sat up apprehensively, as did Tony. 'This is it,' she told herself. Subconsciously she gripped Tony's hand fearing the worst. The nurse approached the two and smiled at Kim with warmth. 

"You can see him now." She paused. "He has been moved to the recovery ward." 

Kim's eyes instantly lit up with joy. 

"You mean.." 

She couldn't get the words out but didn't need to as the nurse answered her unasked question. 

"Yes, he pulled through, eventually. He is making a slow recovery and steady progress, but the doctors are confident he will make it." 

Kim could feel the tears low through her eyes as her emotions could take no more. Relief swept over her entire body. 

"If you two would like to follow me I'll take you to him now." 

The nurse led the way, smiling to herself inside. Although the shifts were bad, she thought to herself, she knew why she loved this job. Seeing the happiness in the faces of people like Miss. Bauer, it made her feel satisfied and complete inside. She knew she had made a difference. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sorry it took so long to get here, hope you liked it, there will probably be another chapter soon, hopefully! Please R and R xx 


	4. Chapter 4

Jack lay on the hospital bed completely unaware of everything happening. He had been totally oblivious to the operation, the nurses, the hundreds of stitches running down his chest holding him together, and the pain. He lay in a deep, deep sleep, under the influence of many drugs that had been inserted into his body, the main one being morphine. 

Kim stood outside the private room, with Tony at her side. She decided to go in alone at first, after the nurses had informed her of his condition and the positive responses they had seen from his body. Tony said he would wait outside and gave her an encouraging smile. She opened the white door end entered shyly, hearing the dull click as it closed behind her. She looked across the room and saw her father lain on the white bed sheets, none being used to cover him. He was wearing a pair of white baggy cotton trousers, there was not shirt, although the bandages covered almost as much space as it would have over his chest. She stepped over besides him and slowly sat down on the chair next to his bed. Every movement she made was slow and apprehensive as she patiently watched her father. She lightly held his hand and watched the dribbles of sweat that ran across his face. 

There were four different machines next to his bed, round the other side, all had wires coming from them leading into Jack. She also noticed there was an I.V in his arm, which was transporting blood into his system. She sat listening to the beeps the different machines were making, the main one being the heart monitor that made slow bleeping noises in line with his heart. After a while the rhythmic beeps began to soothe her to sleep, but before she dropped off the nurse entered with a basin of water and cloths. She startled Kim and for a moment Kim thought that something was wrong. 

"Sorry to bother you sweetie, it's just that he has a fever, it seems his body reacted to one of the fluids we put in him, so he will be getting hot." 

She motioned to the water in a way of explanation. 

"Oh, it's okay."said Kim as she moved out of the way and began to watch as the nurse ringed the water out of the cloth, and began to gently wipe it across his face, removing the beads of sweat. Kim came forward, 

"I can do that, I mean.... if it would help you." 

It didn't make any difference to the nurse, but she could see that the girl felt helpless as she watched her Dad, and so wanted to try make him better. 

"Sure." She smiled. "He may get cold though, so you will need to get some blankets, you shouldn't worry about that though, at the moment his temperature is very high" With that she turned and left Kim alone with him. 

She sat back down next to him in the large chair and softly did as the nurse had. Once satisfied she rolled the cloth up and laid it across his forehead to keep him cool. After this she leant her head back against the chair and fell asleep to the noise of the machines that were keeping her father alive. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

R and R!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony stood with his arms folded tightly against his chest as he leant against the cream painted window frame, he peered through the gap the cheap blinds provided. He watched as Kim fell asleep and decided to go inside and watch over them both. He silently entered the room and walked over to the bed leaning, against the bright white wall. He looked over Jack and noticed how still he was, he had never, ever seen him as calm as he now appeared to be. He wondered to himself how this had happened, he hadn't been informed of the details of the mission, all he was told was that Jack was leading a team of men to rescue Palmer. 

He roamed to the other end of the bed once noticing the clipboard attached to the railing. He pulled it off as quietly as possible and began to read. Most of the information he couldn't understand although he could work some things out. There was a lot of information about different amounts of different things they had given him, but he couldn't understand what they were from the abbreviations used. There was a small chart on one of the pages with a rota for redressing the wound. It appeared vital that it did not become infected. He began to leaf through the sheets where notes had been made about his improvement and condition every time he was checked up on. In the bottom corner of the last page of these updates there was a scrawled note saying the patient had a high fever, the temperature he was at, and the time this was taken. Tony checked his watch and saw it was around an hour ago. He continued leafing through the pages when the nurse entered again. 

Startled her dropped the board and cringed at the sound it made as the metal collided with the floor. He spun round checking he hadn't woken Kim. 

"Sorry." He said, noticing the suspicious look on her face. "I was curious," he finished whilst handing her the clipboard and notes. 

She smiled and held out her hand, "It's okay, I'm May, by the way." 

Tony shook her outstretched hand, "I'm Tony. Um...the notes there, are kinda hard to understand...if you wouldn't mind...would it be possible for you to tell me how he's doing... I mean, you know...is he getting better?" 

Noticing the grave look of concern on his face, she took a deep breath. 

"Well, the patient was rushed straight into surgery after going into shock... he had a large chest wound and high loss of blood and a damaged artery..." she continued to read from the notes... "The surgery was successful.. all damage repaired..." she smiled. 

"Okay, but if he is okay may I ask what's with all the machines and wires he's hooked up to?" 

"Well, one is for the blood transfusions. We don't usually use these but we felt it necessary considering the high amount of blood loss, this account for the blood in his system and how much we have pumped into him." She stopped to point at another machine, "This one is monitoring his heart monitor, it's standard procedure for patients in this state to have one of these." Again she stopped to point and Tony noticed how she talked with her hands, "These two are monitoring his body's responses and the damaged artery. We almost put him on a breathing machine but suddenly his body began to do so again by itself, which is why he was allowed to move to recovery so soon." 

She stopped noticing the saddened look upon his face. 

"I'm sorry, here I am, talking as though nothing is wrong, you must be very upset, are you two friends?" 

"Yeah we work together." 

"Ah I see, and who is this?" She asked while motioning to Kim. 

"His daughter-" 

Tony stopped as he herd a sudden beeping noise begin. His face consumed a look of fear. 

"What's wrong, what's happening?" 

She walked over to the machine the new noise was coming from and pressed a few buttons that stopped it. 

"Relax. This is there to alert staff his temperature is rising again." 

She took the cloths and began to wipe his face, neck and arms again. When she did this Jack let out a soft moan of pain although his lips barely moved. 

"I better give him some more morphine, and it seems that he may come round soon," she chuckled to herself. 

"Yeah," he replied thinking to himself how sweet she looked when she did this, and it appeared she noticed him watching her as she quickly brushed her dark hair behind her ears and looked away quickly. Feeling uncomfortable Tony said, 

"Please excuse me I need to update the president." 

The nurse began to laugh as though this was a joke. "He only made a moan Tony, it's not exactly much to update." 

"The president is unbelievably worried as he and Jack are very close friends and he has ordered me to update him with the tiniest details so I think he would like to be informed of this detail." 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise." 

Tony felt himself getting angry although he didn't mean to direct it at the nurse. 

"Yes well nobody seems to realise that the only reason Jack is here is because he saved the man. If it wasn't for Jack it would be the president laying here." 

Quite taken aback by his last words she replied, "Oh... well I guess we all owe this man our appreciation then..." her voice trailed off. She didn't know why she was hurt by this many curtness when she had only just met him. 

"Look, sorry if I was rude, but I have to go update the president." 

"Of course." She watched as he left the room and then focused her attention back on her patient. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Okay, you have to review this for me, even if you think it is crap, let me know! Please!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Tony had updated the president as promised and then returned to Jack's room, where May was checking the thermometer she had just taken from his mouth. 

"Ah, have you updated the president?" she asked, making conversation. 

"Um yeah, he is going to come see him as soon as he can, he's just gotta deal with secret service first." 

The conversation dried up and both found themselves with nothing to say, so the nurse busied herself with going over Jack's vitals and adding to the notes on the clipboard. Luckily for Tony Kim began to stir. Slowly, she sat up and stretched letting out a long yawn. Tony noticed the red raw rings around her eyes from how much she had been crying. 

"Hey Kim you okay? I though I'd come in and keep an eye on you both." 

"I'm fine, how's my Dad, gosh I can't believe I fell asleep has he made any progress yet...." 

Tony turned to May to answer her queries. 

"Well it appears he may come round soon, we think at least. His responses are becoming stronger, the blood transfusion is almost through but his temperature is still rising he has a very high fever that will slow down his recovery." 

"Oh, but at least he is recovering, right, I mean..." she was clearly worried. 

"Don't worry your father will be fine." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jack lay motionless on the bed while May continues to try and stop his ever rising temperature. The heavy drugs that sedated him were not enough to stop him from dreaming. He dreamed a dream he had dreamt so many times before, on those nights where he woke up screaming, covered in sweat. 

He was inside the detention facility with Drazen who kept taunting him that his family would be killed. He tried to control himself but it did no good and he found himself attacking Viktor, then Andre getting the upper hand over him and kicking the crap out of him. Andre began to stomp on his chest again and again and again. Finally he stopped and Jack rolled onto his stomach to save his stomach from any more pain. It was hard to breath and his chest was heaving and seemed to be getting worse. He couldn't understand why the pain was getting more severe it didn't make sense. He could feel the tears running down his face, he was in agony completely unable to breath. Then he saw Viktor stood over him with Kim, how had she got here? He saw the gun and he saw the flash before he could stop it. 

He jumped up in the hospital bed shocking the hell out of May, Kim and Tony. He looked around and couldn't understand what was happening. His chest was still hurting and his entire body felt like it was burning he was so hot. He looked around the room frantically but his vision wasn't very clear. He looked down and saw the wires in him and began frantically ripping them out in a panic. He could here someone rapidly shouting his name, the voice sounded familiar. He didn't stop he had to save Kim, didn't he, how had he got here? He could hear panicked calls and frenzied beeping. He could hear hurried footsteps and felt people holding him down. He couldn't understand what was happening. He could feel pain riveting through his whole chest and wondered if it was him who had been shot, not Kim. He struggled to fight against the hands holding him down. 

He could hear the sound of Velcro and felt something round his wrists, tightening them, holding them down, this made him fight harder. His vision was clearing and he could see doctors and nurses stood over him trying to get the wires and machines plugged back into him, and he could see Tony stood back holding Kim back, both looked scared. At the sight of Kim his instantly relaxed and called out her name. His voice was slow and extremely slurred and she was almost unable to work out he was calling her. 

Kim ran over once the medical staff had stepped away, now happy the wires and tubes were all in the appropriate places. 

"Dad...?" She grabbed his hand that was fastened in restraints. "Dad its okay calm down." 

Tony approached May, he was pale and clearly freaked out. 

"What the hell happened?" 

"He woke. It seems he is delirious. When he woke it confused him, but it is a good sign he is awake, he just needs to calm down. We've gave him more morphine so he will relax." 

Jacks mind was lost, he had just seen Kim shot and now she was here, it made no sense. He looked at her and smiled, realising it was not her who was shot. He began to speak to her but it was useless mumbling she couldn't understand. 

"It's okay, everything will be okay." 

Slowly Jack smiled as he drifted off to sleep. He didn't understand what was happening or what was wrong with him, but he knew everything would be okay in the end. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
